If $x \odot y = (6-x)(y)$ and $x \bigtriangledown y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $1 \bigtriangledown (5 \odot 2)$.
First, find $5 \odot 2$ $ 5 \odot 2 = (6-5)(2)$ $ \hphantom{5 \odot 2} = 2$ Now, find $1 \bigtriangledown 2$ $ 1 \bigtriangledown 2 = 4(1^{2})-2^{2}$ $ \hphantom{1 \bigtriangledown 2} = 0$.